


Original Snippets

by Judgement



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Mecha, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 14:13:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13976820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judgement/pseuds/Judgement
Summary: A place for my original work of random snippets.





	Original Snippets

There's a terrible kind of comfort when she crawls into the cockpit. Sick familiarity that she doesn't quite want to call home because it's not, and it's not a safe place either. No, it puts her in the front line of danger when things come crashing down and she's left to defend what's left of the world. It is not a safe place; it is not a home, but it is something special in its own way. Something she can't place her finger on, and maybe she doesn't want to because that would take the mystery out of the feeling she gets. If she knew why she felt how she did, would she want to return each time? To sit in the same spot and pilot this massive creature coated in armor?  
  
No, she wouldn't. The wonder and amazement of what she controls would fade and there would be a form of resentment. To be the last thing that stands between humanity and its destruction. That kind of weight she didn't need to feel. So it was familiar, but in a way she didn't understand and she was content to leave it that way.

   
With a heavy sigh she sinks back into the seat, reclining against the soft cushion and closing her eyes. It's dark, despite the commotion outside everything remains quiet and for a moment there's peace. They'd call for her in a moment, her partner would be climbing in with her as they tested out new equipment against the old.

   
Few could handle these creatures anymore and instead in their place were giant machines, created by humanity to better protect it. Millions of dollars spent into these technical monstrosities if only because capturing and manipulating the creatures that came down was twice as expensive- even if it was more effective.

   
Humanity was on its deathbed and still they worried about cost. It was almost laughable.


End file.
